Cybercrime generally refers to criminal activity involving computer systems. Such activity includes the use of computer systems to perpetrate crimes and illegally access private electronic data. Cybercriminals may gain access to private user account information in a number of ways. For example, cybercriminals may obtain user account credentials and information by exploiting weaknesses in centralized computer systems, by infiltrating local computer systems of users, by tricking users into providing account information, by stealing user account information directly from a company, and by intercepting user account information traveling over a network.
Cybercriminals may use private user data obtained from a data breach to perform account takeovers. Account takeovers generally describe when cybercriminals use private user data (e.g., account numbers, usernames, passwords, security codes, social security numbers) to take control of an existing financial account (e.g., bank account, credit card account, online store account) and carry out unauthorized transactions. Cybercriminals may steal private user data directly from an organization as part of a data breach. Cybercriminals also may obtain private user data that is sold or shared by another party.
Data breaches, account takeovers, and other fraudulent online schemes continue to increase both in number and in sophistication. Therefore, providing new and improved ways of predicting, detecting, and mitigating such criminal activity is of importance.